


Willow Commits a Felony

by mandaree1



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is peak Tsudere culture, Bc come'on, Eda is That Aunt who tells u how society is collapsing all around u, Gus being a good bro, I think the most Out There thing I say is I imply Eda took Potions in school, Like, Luz lowkey making anti-curse juice in the background, Mild refernece to Darkwing Duck, Mild speculation, She makes and sells potions, Willow commiting crimes, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Turns out, mixing Plant and Abomination magic isn't the brightest idea.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	Willow Commits a Felony

It's an accident.

Actually, it's more of a habit. Accident implies there was some sort of intention, regardless of what that intention was, and she flubbed it. It's more accurate to diagnosis it as Willow being too focused on a good book about the history of deadly acid-spitting fungi than her actual surroundings. And when she spots her favorite venus flytrap wilting, she's a bit too invested to get up, so she makes a circle to make it healthier while it awaits its next drink. And while she's making said circle, bright green and lovely, she just-so-happens to utter the same words she'd been forced to utter for years now, in various classes and tests.

"Abomination," she utters, not even registering it, " _Rise_."

* * *

" _How?_ "

"I don't know!" she squeaks over her library book, trying not to attract too much attention with her very active, very bitey plant.

Gus was fascinated. A bit terrified. A little impressed? " _Why?_ "

"I don't know! I just said the words and-"

"Why would you say Abomination words? You're a Plant Witch!"

Willow knocked the bottom of her book on the table. "I took it for years! It's only natural I make the odd slip-up!"

"It's a magical incantation?"

"I WAS IN MY HAPPY PLACE OKAY?"

"Hey."

They both froze, flytrap nipping at the air from behind a dictionary bigger than Willow's head. Amity, situated behind her, could clearly see everything; and, judging by her scowl and crossed arms, she had at least the slightest clue what it all meant.

"Amity," Gus said, pretending not to notice his voice cracking on the girl's name.

"You should be quiet," Amity said, with no change of expression. "This is a library."

" _Alright_ , Amity," Willow said, pulling the pot closer to her chest. "Don't you have extra credit work to do?"

A bright shade of red came across her face. "Whatever! I was just saying." Amity whirled around and made to move away, but paused. "But, seriously. Get that out of here. You're gonna get thrown in the Conformatorium."

"I need to find a way to-" Willow started, then stopped, trying to decipher why she was telling Amity of all people about this. "What's it to you, anyway?"

"Just doing my duty as a future member of the Emperor's Coven," she replied; though, judging by the green entering her features, she was becoming increasingly aware of exactly what she was doing. Ignoring crime. Ignoring crime in the library. Ignoring crime in _her_ library, where the littles one played when they weren't studying runes. "Look. There's no book here that's going to fix whatever you did to that thing. Take my advice- check out that weirdo owl lady."

"Eda?"

Amity shrugged, not at all concerned with her name. "She knows all sorts of magic, doesn't she? And it's not like she cares about common decency or rules." The flytrap let out a particularly loud hiss, making her flinch. "Just. _Hurry_."

* * *

"Hmmm," said Eda, poking a leaf. The flytrap swung around and tried to bite her, but just barely missed. "Yeah, I reckon it's not supposed to do that."

Willow buried her face in her hands. "It was an accident, I swear."

"Hey, no need to get all freaked out. It's pretty cool."

"It's illegal."

"As all get-out," she agreed. A crooked smile took over Eda's features. "Congrats, kiddo. You're a bonafide rebel now."

Willow groaned.

Gus put a hand on her shoulder and fixed the older witch what he felt was an intimidating look. Privately, Eda thought he looked like he was holding in gas. "Can't you fix it?"

"Do I have to?"

Luz looked up from the potion she was stirring; she was still very new to all things related to magic, and had jumped at the opportunity to watch the liquid simmer and change colors while Eda looked over the horrific mistake of nature. " _Eda_ ," she said, sounding disapproving.

Eda tutted. "You kids never let me have any fun." She wordlessly fed the plant a mouse that she got from seemingly nowhere, patting it as it chewed. "Not gonna sugarcoat this, kid- this is some seriously awesome stuff. It's _really_ rare that a witch can effectively mix two kinds of magic together without it blowing up."

"My Abomination magic is pretty weak," Willow explained, blushing a little from the praise. "I could never make anything big or imposing or... having the proper amount of limbs."

"Oh, big mood. I always hated following those stupid instruction manuals."

"You did Abomination track?" Gus asked, eyebrows raising.

Eda snorted. "Heavens, no. I was on Potion track. But that never stopped me from being a rebellious so-and-so and learning other tracks." She turned back to the flytrap, which was much calmer now that it was fed. "My best guess is that your Abomination magic accidentally supercharged the dirt the plant is in. Regular dirt doesn't exactly have a lot of ingredients, so it was less creating life and more making this bad boy a five hour energy from hell."

"And sentience," Luz added.

"And sentience," Eda agreed. "Re-pot this fella and it should wear off in a couple of days."

Willow paused. "Will it... hurt?"

She shrugged. "No idea."

Willow drummed her fingers on the table nervously. She didn't want to go to jail, of course. But she hated making things hurt, too. And what if the sentience left it as well? That would be a horrible ordeal for anything to go through.

Luz, noticing her indecision, piped up. "We could keep it here."

"We could," Eda agreed. "But I'm not gonna be the one to feed and walk it."

"Can we name it? Oooh, how about Spike?"

"Sure, why not." She scratched it under its leafy maw. "A simple name for a simple creature."

"Miss Eda?" Willow asked.

Eda raised an eyebrow. "Save the miss for when you're in trouble."

"Is that what happens when you get a Coven patch? You stop being part of what you are?"

"Ah, so you caught on to the half-assed meta commentary." She _sounded_ pleased, but she wasn't smiling. "Well, it depends on the seal. A good quality seal, like the kind you get in the Emperor's Coven, can actually change the bile in your heart. You give all of it to the chosen magic you specialize in. A normal one just locks part of the bile up, which can actually lead to health problems down the line if you aren't careful."

"Ah," said Luz. "Like when an appendix bursts?"

"What's an appendix?"

"That is a very good question."

"And they do it so..." Willow looked at Spike, who was hunkering down for a nap. "So stuff like that can't exist?"

"Yup. Magic is pretty unpredictable as is, kid. Mixing and matching can make everything we know go absolutely bonkers."

As if summoned by the sound of rebellious talking, Amity entered, fingers in her ears. "I want nothing to do with this conversation, I'm just returning this book, stop all illegal activities until I'm gone."

"Oh," said Luz, almost dropping the spoon into the vat. "You finished already? Wow!"

"It was a good book," she replied, setting the Azura novel on the counter. Amity scowled at Spike. "I thought you were going to fix that."

Eda leaned her head back. "Maybe later. Right now we're making weird parallels between magic plants and social norms."

"All of you disgust me," Amity said, straight-faced. "I will return when book six is out. If you aren't arrested. Which you probably will be."

"Probably," Willow agreed, her voice raising an octave or two out of sheer nervousness.

"Relax, Willow. Amity has very strict rules to not report any of what she sees here. In return, we swap Azura books."

"My instructions were to never, ever show me anything illegal, and I will therefore not report you to the authorities." She pointed at the plant. "That is very, very illegal."

Gus rolled his eyes. "You're just jelly that Willow's got stronger magic than you."

Amity's face flashed red again. "Yes, because I'm _so_ worried about something I could destroy with some shears."

"Then quit being a baby and siddown." Eda points a claw at the only open chair. "We're deconstructing capitalism next."

"Absolutely not," Amity said, and remained standing, but she took her fingers out of her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of got away from me, but I loved every second of it! I love the idea of Amity using Eda's house as a one-stop shop for fanfiction and other important Azura works, and I wanted to do a thing about Willow lowkey having some Abomination magic, even if weak, and how it could affect her plants.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
